1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved ice blade assembly for ice skates.
2. Description of Related Art
Skates have existed for more than one hundred years. Various structures have been developed to mitigate and/or obviate all kinds of problems encountered during use. For example, undercarriage structures have been proposed to mount either rollers or an ice blade, which is quite convenient for users. It is, however, found that mounting and/or detaching the ice blade is still time-consuming. The present invention intends to provide an improved ice blade assembly to solve this problem.